Für tot gehalten
by Latiffera
Summary: Post HBP: Hermine wird von ihren Freunden für tot gehalten, ist jedoch in Voldemorts Gefangenschaft. Was wenn der Verräter Snape ihre einzige Hoffnung wird...
1. Prolog

Post HBP: Bei einem Kampf wird Hermine fast getötet, wenn die anderen auch denken, sie sei tot, und von Voldemort verschleppt. was, wenn sie blind ist und der Verräter Snape ihre einzige Hoffnung ist?

**Also, das hier ist mein erstes Werk und ich hoffe, ihr seid nachsichtig. **

**Disclaimer:** Die Figuren gehören nicht mir, sonder J.K. Rowling und ich verdiehne nichts hier dran (ihr kennt das ja)...

**Prolog **

Der Kampf wütete überall um sie herum. Scharen von Todessern schickten Flüche gegen alles und jeden, der versuchte zu dem großen Portal durchzudringen.

Harry sah von der Seite Hermine an.

Sie hatte von Bellatrix persönlich den Cruciatus abbekommen. Er wusste, welche Kraft es von ihr erforderte sich aufrecht zu halten und spürte ihre Fingernägel, die sich vor Anstrengung tief in seine Schulter bohrten. Doch es war ihm gleich.

Das alles hier war seine, und allein seine, Schuld! Er hatte in mühsamen Befragungen und monatelangem Suchen das Versteck der Kette Slytherins gefunden, des Seelenteils Voldemorts, dessen vermeintliches Versteck Professor Dumbledore so stark geschwächt hatte, dass Snape ihn einfach töten konnte.

SNAPE- er war hier irgendwo, musste hier irgendwo sein! Doch er konnte ihn nicht entdecken.

Plötzlich sah Harry Tonks auf sich zu rennen.

_Auch das noch! So ein Mist!_

Tonks warf aus der Ferne einen prüfenden Blick auf Harry und dann auf Hermine und ihre Augen wurden groß, als sie das Ausmaß der Fluchschäden bei Hermine sah. Das Mädchen war sprichwörtlich grün im Gesicht, ihre Augen vor Anstrengung zugekniffen, ihr Gesicht und die Arme übersäht mit Schnitten, Quetschungen und stark blutenden Wunden.

Tonks beschleunigte ihr Tempo noch mehr, doch dann kam Bellatrix von rechts um die Mauer herum. Sie lief mit gezücktem Zauberstab von hinten auf Harry und Hermine zu. Tonks wollte schreien, aber Harry hatte jegliche Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht weichen sehen als sie auf einen Punkt hinter ihm starrte. Er wollte sich blitzschnell umdrehen, doch Hermine an seiner linken Schulter ließ das Tempo eher zu Zeitlupe werden.

Bellatrix Lestrange sah die beiden mit einem höhnischen Lächeln an, den Zaubestab angriffsbereit in der Hand.

„Ah, der Auserwählte! Und das Slammblut! Wo nimmst du die Kraft her dich noch auf den Füßen zu halten?" Der letzte Satz war fast im Plauderton aus ihrem Mund gekommen.

Doch noch im selben Atmenzug richtete sie den EXPELLIARMUS gegen Tonks, die nur wenige Schritte von der Anhöhe auf der sie Standen entfernt von den Füßen gerissen wurde und mit einem weiteren Spruch von Seilen umschlungen wurde.

Dann richtete Bellatrix sich wieder an Harry:

„ Und jetzt wirst du Harry Potter, der Auserwählte von meiner Hand sterben! Verabschiede dich vom Schlammblut, obwohl sie dir gleich folgen wird!"

Und sie richtete den Zauberstab auf Harry.

„AVADA..." die Luft vibrierte schon jetzt von der Energie des Todesfluches. Doch Harry spürte plötzlich, wie Hermine anfing sich zu bewegen. Es war keine Zeit sich zu ducken, da hörte er bereits:

„... KEDAVRA!" Die Zeit schien still zu stehen. Hermine riss sich aus seinem Arm, schrie „NEIN!" und warf sich im letzten Moment zwischen ihn und den Fluch. Harry spürte, wie sie der Fluch traf, aber irgendetwas hatte sie getan, denn ein Teil des Fluchs zischte zu der Todesserin zurück die völlig unvorbereitet getroffen wurde und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen nach hinten ins Gras fiel. Doch als Hermine getroffen wurde fiel auch Harry und rollte den Abhang hinunter direkt auf die gefesselte Tonks zu.

Und dann war Remus Lupin da und packte ich und Tonks. Bevor Harry sagen konnte, dass sie Hermine Retten müssten merkte er, dass sie disapparierten...

So, würde mich sehr über Kommentare freuen und lest auch das 1. Kapitel...


	2. Kapitel1

**Kapitel 1**

Sie wusste, dass sie Tod war. Sie hatte gespürt, wie ihre Lebensenergie sie verlassen hatte, wie ihr Herz einen letzten zitternden Schlag getan hatte um dann seinen Dienst für immer einzustellen. Und doch war da eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf erwacht.

_Warum fühle ich Schmerz? Sollten nicht im Tod die Schmerzen Enden? Bin ich wirklich Tod?_

Doch sie wusste, dass sie es war. Sie hatte den Todesfluch auf sich genommen um Harry zu retten. Und noch aus einem anderen Grund:

Sie hatte gespürt, dass ihr Körper starb durch die vielen Flüche, die ihr Bellatrix Lestrange zugefügt hatte. Sie hatte die Qualen bemerkt, die es ihrem Körper bereitet hatte, weiterzuatmen.

Ja, sie hatte sterben wollen!

Und doch schärfte sich ihr Verstand immer weiter und ihre Sinne kehrten zurück, auch wenn sie jegliches Zeitgefühl verlor, wie lange dies dauerte.

Aber je wacher sie wurde, desto mehr Kälte und Schmerz manifestierte sich um sie herum.

Der Tag ihres Erwachens kam und sie riss die Augen auf, nicht sicher, was sie sehen würde. Doch da war nur Dunkelheit und sie realisierte, dass sie zusammengekauert auf kaltem Steinboden lag. Sie riss ihre Augen weiter auf, doch nichts geschah. Sie konnte nichts sehen.

Sie war blind! Und in diesem Moment fing sie an zu schreien.

Erst nur ein heiserer leiser Ton, dann immer lauter. Der Schmerz war überwältigend- physisch und psychisch. Sie konnte sich nicht bewegen, nichts tun, außer schreien. Sie hörte den Ton von Wänden wiederhallen, Geräusche um sie herum von Personen, Gemurmel.

Und dann wurde sie bei den haaren gepackt, so fest, dass es ihr die Tränen in die Augen trieb und ihr Schrei zu einem Wimmern wurde.

„ Meister, dass Schlammblut ist aufgewacht!", rief der, der sie festhielt mit schnarrender Stimme. Irgendetwas an der Stimme kam ihr bekannt von, doch sie merkte, wie ihr die Sinne schwanden. Doch sie wehrte sich gegen die Ohnmacht. Sie musste wissen, wo sie war und was hier passierte.

Und dann hörte sie eine andere Stimme, kalt wie Eis und sie wusste, wem sie gehören musste.

„Gut Lucius. Lass sie los, ich will sie betrachten!", erwiderte Voldemort mit einem hämischen Unterton in der Stimme.

Hermines Haare wurden losgelassen und sie fiel nach hinten, unfähig sich abzufangen. Dann war da eine kalte Hand, die sich um ihren Nacken schloss und sie wieder hochzog.

Sie konnte kalten Atem in ihrem Gesicht spüren und dann mehrmals einen Luftzug.

„Was ist das?", murmelte die Stimme. Und dann packte eine andere Hand sie am Kinn und zog ihr Gesicht nach links.

Da begriff Hermine, dass er nicht wusste, dass sie ihn nicht sehen konnte. Ihre Wut über das alles wuchs ins unermessliche. Wieso war sie hier, war Harry in Sicherheit? Und warum zu Teufel war sie nicht tot sondern blind und in Voldemorts Gefangenschaft?

Und ihr mit einer Spur mehr Sarkasmus, als sie geplant hatte richtete sie das Wort an den dunklen Lord.

„Könnt ihr das nicht erkennen, allmächtiger Tom Riddle? Könnt ihr nicht begreifen, dass ich euch nicht fürchte, weil ich euch nicht sehen kann?"

Eine Ohrfeige traf sie hart an der Wange.

„Wie kannst du es wagen so mit dem dunklen Lord zu sprechen, Slammblut? Ich werde dich Manieren lehren...", brauste Lucius Malfoy auf.

Voldemort unterbrach ihn mit einem Zischlaut, der Hermine zusammenzucken ließ.

„Bringt sie weg, wascht sie und richtet sie her. Selbst wenn sie ein Slammblut ist ertrage ich nichts minderwertiges um mich herum. Wahrt den Schein! Fliehen kann sie nicht. Ich will wissen, wie sie es getan hat. Also lass auch du deine Finger von ihr Lucius!", ertönte sein Befehl an den Todesser neben Hermine, der fast unmerklich zusammenzuckte.

„Ich brauche Antworten und ich kenne die, mit denen du fertig bist! Aus denen kriegt man keinen vernünftigen Satz mehr raus!"


	3. Kapitel 2

Vielen Dank für die Reviews! Ihr habt mir so viel Mut gemacht, dass ich ein neues Kapitel geschrieben hab. Hoffe es gefällt euch auch.

**Kapitel 2**

Von der Treppe des Saals, die von den oberen Zimmern herunter führte, sah er die Szene mit an.

Der große Saal war hell erleuchtet und in der Mitte lag Hermine Granger, das Slammblut, dass es geschafft hatte, den Todesfluch für Harry Potter abzufangen. Und damit nicht genug: Sie hatte den Fluch irgendwie zurückgeschleudert auf Bellatrix,

Und obwohl auch das Slammblut getroffen hatte und diese lebte, war die Todesserin tot.

Für Severus Snape war es unbegreiflich! Er hatte erst vor knapp acht Monaten den Orden verlassen.

_Verlassen müssen!_ ergänzte er im Geiste.

Er wusste nichts von einem Trank oder Zauber, der diese Wirkung hätte haben können. Er wüsste auch nicht, dass der Orden an so etwas gearbeitet hätte.

Deshalb war das Slammblut so wichtig für den Meister. Er musste herausfinden, was genau sie getan hatte.

Er war durch ihren Schrei hergeführt worden. Ihr verschmutzter und zerrissener Reiseumhang, die schmutzigen Haare, in denen Blätter und Aststücke hingen und die Tatsache, dass sie blind war, gab der Situation eine ganze Menge Theatralik, wie er schmunzelnd bemerkte, als man sie wegbrachte.

Fast einen Monat hatte sie mit dem Tode gerungen und man hatte sie einfach auf den Boden der Halle gelegt und einen magischen Kreis um sie gezogen, den nur jene übertreten könnten, die das dunkle Mal trugen.

Man hatte ihr zwar etwas Wasser und Nahrung eingelöst, aber sie war dünn und schmächtig geworden.

Bei den Worten des Meisters sie zu waschen und umzuziehen wurde er hellhörig.

Natürlich, er würde den Schein wahren.

Dann entdeckte sein Meister ihn und sagte:

„Severus rühr halt irgendwas zusammen, dass sie wenigstens allein laufen kann. Ich kann nicht von meinen Todessern erwarten, das Slammblut hin und her zu tragen."

Mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung entließ der dunkle Lord ihn unmissverständlich.

Und das tat er auch: Er mischte den stärksten Aufbau- und Heiltrank zusammen, den er kannte. Als der Trank die Farbe von dunklem violett angenommen hatte, löschte er das Feuer und füllte eine Phiole voll davon ab.

Dann ging er in Richtung der Gemächer des dunklen Lords um ihm den Trank zu bringen.

Fast eine Stunde hatte er gebraucht, sie würde hoffentlich schon dort sein. Er ertrug die Sticheleien des Lords nicht, wenn er ihn darauf aufmerksam macht, dass er ja nun völlig unnütz sei, da er als Spion entlarvt sei.

Er zog die gefühllose Maske in seinem Geist so fest er konnte und klopfte und betrat das Kaminzimmer.

Seine ehemalige Schülerin war in einen Sessel gesetzt worden. Sie trug ein grünes Kleid. Hätte sie nicht so erschöpft ausgesehen und wäre sie nicht ein Slammblut, hätte Severus sie fast als schön empfinden können.

„Ah, Severus!", begrüßte sein Meister ihn. „Du bist also doch noch zu was gut!"

Er sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie das Mädchen bei seinem Namen zusammenzuckte. Er ging zu ihr hinüber, entkorkte die Phiole und wollte sie ihr geben, doch sie zuckte zurück.

_Natürlich, sie weiß nicht, was ich ihr gebe!_

Plötzlich spuckte sie nach ihm und zischte „Verräter!", doch sie verfehlte ihn.

Wütend packte er sie am Haar, Zwang ihren Kopf zurück und schüttete den Inhalt der Phiole in ihren Mund. Bevor sie reagieren konnte, legte er die Hand über ihren Mund und hielt die Nase zu. Sie würde schlucken oder ersticken, ihm war es gleich.

Sie hatte ihn jeden Tag, seit sie hier war an das Leben erinnert, dass er zurückgelassen hatte. Seit acht Monaten musste er hier versteckt bleiben um sein Leben zu schützen. Manchmal vermisste er sogar fast die lärmenden ungezogenen Schüler.

Er schob den Gedanken bei Seite; es gab für ihn eben kein zurück mehr.


End file.
